1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo strap take-up device and more particularly pertains to a new strap roller device for rolling up cargo straps more quickly and with little effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a cargo strap take-up device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a cargo strap take-up device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,136; 3,240,473; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,078; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,045; 5,791,844; and 2,738,240.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new strap roller device. The inventive device includes a base having a mounting bracket and a tubular member having open ends and a bore extending therethrough and being securely attached to the mounting bracket, and further includes a strap take-up means which includes an elongate member having a longitudinal slot in a first end thereof and having a recessed portion which is rotatably disposed in the bore of the tubular member, the strap take-up means also including a handle support member and a handle member used to rotate the elongate member for taking up the cargo strap received in the longitudinal slot.
In these respects, the strap roller device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rolling up cargo straps more quickly and with little effort.